User talk:Toraen/Archive 2
First and Nomination Wtf my first first :D [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 04:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I dont know why I've neverspoke to you before, but you're a very efficient abandoned tagger :o [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 02:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably because I mostly just go around fixing small errors. I don't bother trying to make builds. I do some work on guides, but I just lack motivation for it right now. Toraen talk 19:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I've thought that if we'd RfA you, you'd make a mentally balanced admin who's obsessed with deleting pages. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Brandnew tried that a while ago and I decided against it. I'll consider it though if you guys really think it's a good idea. Toraen talk 19:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't really need to solve conflicts, just ban the one who causes them, or stay far from the matters. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have realized this. Admining actually doesn't seem that difficult now. And it would mean I could take out ! Toraen talk 19:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Mwah. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You should probably make the admin page, Chaos....also, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a pro-gnomer as an admin. We have a FUCKTON of stupid builds just sitting around right now that should be off my watchlist :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:39, 28 September 2009 :::::::::Lol'd. Page created. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, I definatley support this. He's not the kind of person who would abuse power. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::/agreed. I'm tired of seeing the ridiculous amount of shit/trashed builds just sitting around. Giving him the ability to delete them would be nice. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:49, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::::I CAN do other things too :P Toraen talk 19:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Shh! You're winning based on these things. And, tbh, as long as you don't go on a crazy ban-streak, I don't care what you do. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:02, 28 September 2009 ::::::::::::::Category:WELL is your friend. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I have a good idea! I'll tell you who to ban and unban. Needs Iffy back. --'-Chaos is gay -' 00:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Steamed should be pretty obvious who I am.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 12:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :SteamID? I'll add you in a bit, and then maybe start to log into it every once in a while. Toraen talk 15:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RfA Why did you choose to accept it this time? -- Drah 04:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Mostly, I realized that dealing with conflicts isn't really THAT difficult here. Admin would also put me in a better position to help out what few new users we get. I'll probably get flamed for this, but Innoruuk and Cupcake got a lot of undeserved shit and the situations really got out of hand. They made some bad moves but to me it seemed they were willing to reason at the very least. Toraen talk 04:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Cupcakes shit was undeserved. There should be a policy somewhere about not pissing off danny. Innoruuk, however, is in KISS. Life Guardian 04:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think either of them deserved what they got. Also danny needs to stop trolling so much, same with shadowsin and other people. Its just getting repetitive and annoying. I'm just curious if you are willing to start banning for things like what happened on those pages? -- Drah 04:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Depending on the nature/severity of the trolling and the reaction of the one being trolled, I may very well ban for it. If the trolled user reacts particularly badly, I may ban them as well so they spend some time away from PvX. I look at banning as a last resort though, and will probably spend some time trying to get both to stop screaming nonsense and twisting policies. ::::Well, we'll continue this interrogation later, I have class in the morning. Toraen talk 05:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would have to disagree. I think that people are getting too used to the total lack of rules right now and are taking advantage of it. People need to have bans as something that could viably happen. What is occurring now is getting worse and worse. It was never a problem when we had a full admin team and they would actually ban people for breaking policies that the community itself had put together. I think that if the admins were giving out harsher punishments then more people would come to this wiki instead of leaving the second they come. Even if they aren't the best players they are still valuable. Right now the "community" is about 5-6 people trying to represent thousands (yes guild wars isn't that dead) of people that play the game and try to use the builds that are posted on PvX. I think we need to stop trying to show other people up on how badly we can humiliate person X without having any consequences, and try to start building back up the PvX community. -- Drah 05:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good joke. Life Guardian 05:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Articles of Confederation atm except they have the power to ban, just aren't aserting it alot. :P just we're all the whiskey rebellion and not listening to the "government" and until Hamilton brings down his army, we're just going to pull a french revolution and dick around and not listen to anyone, and start slicing off heads, especially if things people should get banned for get away scot free, then random small crimes go with bans, as if its some kinda theme park ride. :p So go with a strong Pvx Government that asserts its powers on a regular basis as to show its rule over the commoners, and atempt to raise the reputation of or flailing country... :/ but dont pull a hitler and try banning off the "jews" in mass purges of banning those who raise their voice in opposition. But still keep control in a sense to keep the site "clean" and respectable.. Sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 05:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This is no democracy. We are under the absolute monarchy that is Auron, gifted with Divine Right, owner of our very souls. Life Guardian 05:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I don't know about other people, but I'm getting fucking pissed off at having to revert huge amounts of (terrible) vandalism on pages. It's retarded, and just shows how immature 90% of the community is. -- Drah 05:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well i know if i knew how to do it, it'd be a pain in the ass. So i can see how you feel. And i try not to piss people off so idt i've vandalized anything. But i know there is alot of random things i read about happening of random arguements over something very stupid. And wait, Auron is a real person? Learn something new every day. and ups, random and hope it didn't offend, forgot not everyones american. so, idk if you have hard feelings for the revolution life, but.. srry? lol. Was about to make a reference to the king and the revolutionary war then just add that to my rant so it connected. But ya, i've seen how banning has been unused in situations, then handed out for a "joke". So its like wtf, is it even a serious power or a fun toy. I think some adminship powers are not excersized correctly. Akio_Katsuragi 05:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I started typing a response and it ended up as a massive wall of text, so if/when you feel like reading it, it's User:Daññy/PvRage ··· Danny Pew '' 18:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) First! Congrats! I has so much influence on PvX, that I made you an admin, amirite? --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 10:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Grats! :D --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:06, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::*dives into a fox hole* good luck friend.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 11:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gz, enjoy. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::welcome to the team ;) (remember to put you're info PvX:ADMIN there) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations I am sorry I cleared out the Grace Expired section, but don't worry, there will be more! --Frosty Mc Admin 12:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks everyone! I suppose I will need a new sig now. Toraen ''talk 16:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::gz kid Gringo 16:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need to tbh, Frosty just has it for epeen ;o if people treat/obey you in any way differently for being an admin it's retardation incarnate. --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Guess so, but I'm probably going to change it anyway because I've had this one for a while. I just won't put "Admin" anywhere in it I guess and see if anyone notices. Toraen talk 16:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) http://www.greencleaninstitute.ca/images/guy_mop.jpg congrats! just remember to not feed the trolls and that everyone here is retarded and i'm sure you will do a very good job as admin, despite my reservations. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Lol'd and noted. Toraen ''talk 18:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I think that when you post on empty usertalks you should definitely use my welcome template ;> --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Late, but congrats. ~ Big sysop 19:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Clean-up in Aisle 3 Template:Main_Page/Builds/editcopy to Template:Main_Page/Builds, please. You'll notice only one thing changed at all. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: ::<3 kittens as a gift. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Wait you slippery devil We don't have to archive the Admin Noticeboard anymore, we can just delete, don't ask me why, Phen said so, it's in my archives somewhere. <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 21:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Also "Archiving; shitstorm has passed" <3 - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I lol'd too :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : We have to archive the General Issues apparently (see the AN talk). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::SO who will be your first ban? I want to see that...--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ban Frosty for 3s because he said I was trolling when I was spreading the message of peace. --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't think so. I'm not going to start handing out joke bans immediately after becoming admin, as funny and tempting as your suggestion is. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Odamn. Well, I can lull myself to sleep with the thought that you atleast found the idea tempting :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Easy there tiger No gibber added, no profanity, a single bar removal from a single page. These things can be mistakes. Not saying you can't warn someone when they do that, but it helps if you make the warning less aggressive/more ambiguous. This is why I am known as such a friendly admin. If you see a pattern of vandalism, obvious "LOLOLOL YOU ALL SUCK" or gibber, feel free to immediately ban or warn. Misery Says Moo 15:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :K, I'll stick to friendly warnings. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:49, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I also find it hilariously funny to be politely passive aggressive. Misery Says Moo 15:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::That I've noticed ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Go on Miz...it was his first attempt at flexing his muscle. Your way is the best imo but Frosty's and Big has there own special way of doing it. Let him grow....let his first ban be over the top. He (lol She) will find his stride.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) /wave, hon'. Fsc said you should go ask Angela about checkuser. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :you need to wait about a month first. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Whyso? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::It exposes the users IP address, presumably. '···''' Danny Pew '' 17:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::it's just what the BCrats always did when someone became an admin/BM, they wait a month before giving them Checkuser. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 18:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can see why, but I can't find the words. Ahwell, I'll spam Misery with sockspects if I encounter any. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ''"# (Block log); 00:06 . . Toraen (Talk | contribs) blocked 97.125.99.151 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 week (anonymous users only, account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) (Vandalism: You were warned)" Toraen pro qknock banhammer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Nice that deserves a beer...well I guess I have to drink it for you double win--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty sure it is illegal for someone your age to drink alcohol.----~Short 21:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::TY you don't have to flatter me if you want one just ask--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I heard X is like 30, /wave. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:47, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi. I recently added a page(Build:D/A Beginner Droks Run) and got on today only to find it had been deleted. I would like to know for what reason(s) was it deleted. Thx, Derekj2012 22:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It was inferior to the existing dervish runner for Droks. According to PvX:WELL we only store optimal builds for a task. Extra survivability isn't needed for that run, and we don't want to end up storing a bunch of builds using the same base concept. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::However, I can restore the build to your userspace if you wish (it won't get vetted, but it will be there for your personal reference and for anyone you direct to it). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Although it is slightly inferior, I see no reason why it should be deleted. Not everyone can be amazing and run the pro builds such as the one you pointed out. We cant all be pro's right off the bat; some people have to first learn the basics before they can do advanced jobs. And yes. I would appreciate if you would return it. Derekj2012 22:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've restored it to User:Derekj2012/D/A Beginner Droks Run. Regardless of player skill, the WELL policy stands. We simply cannot store inferior builds because we'd be flooded with multiple sub-par variants of existing builds. Keep in mind that no build stored here is set in stone. Players should make modifications to builds to help themselves learn it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks...I appreciate it...I'll see what I can change. SMASH Have you been learning from Frosty in the art of --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd have to say that Scottie theNerd was the largest influence on my page deletion sprees. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::wizardboy had some pretty epic ones too --'Angelus' 23:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I probably managed to not see his most of the time. Apparently Scott was compared to Wiz a bit. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thankyou for cleaning up my Variants section, but Notes wasn't completely necessary. "watching sins do 0's then do @%$@%!&^($Q!!! is funny" helps prove that the build potentially is better than other current JQ carriers helpers, as it helps prove the point as u put the bonds off, then go help a team member and do something else. Anyways, i wont put personal Notes on a build page anymoar. 00:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you can add any notes you want back as long as they're a little more formal. I just didn't feel like separating out the first person view from all of it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) xD kk, and, why did u delete defying pandaway? that thing actually worked, did u see the LOL screenshot? the dude was still going for 1:12:39, and had taken crazy dmg, and was still near full health... 20:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Er, can you give me an exact link to that? I don't want to search the deletion log. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, . It was deleted because it was in the trash category for 2 weeks. As funny as it was, it wasn't deemed effective. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Build:R/any Incendiary Assault has been updated. Please re-evaluate. Greevar 14:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay updated now....great stuff now trash it Toraen--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::your vote was removed X, look at the build next time -.-. I removed all other votes that weren't made post-update. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Looking at the build would be far too much work. Stop asking for the impossible Phen. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 17:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Still a shit build that has been done before----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Please stop deleting useful pages Lots of effort has been put on writing these pages and I would appreciate if you do not delete them. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_DoA_Ether_Cryway ~Blame :New topics at the bottom please, and sign properly. Also, that was a redirect left over from a pagemove. It clutters the profession listings of builds, and isn't needed at all. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Build:Team_-_DoA_Caster_Spike should cover what you are looking for. Misery Says Moo 01:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) dude ur rly annoying, u deleted it RIGHT BEFORE i was gonna copy it into my userspace. u and other people are stupid, comparing how support builds or inferior to nuke builds. does that mean ritualists sux and are automatically inferier to ele's? huh? how would u like it if i made a random account and deleted all ur nuke builds because support builds wer better? 02:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Geeze, sorry about that. Also, it wasn't deleted for inferiority to nuke builds. It was deleted because three mainbarred skills is way too general. Each build that would have a different role should get it's own page because no one comes here to be told "put the build together yourself". I'll restore it to your userspace for you now though. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::ty, but it wasnt a random number of skills, i tested with different attributes thoroughly, with combinations of differnet skills for the optional slots. its not just " here are skills do what u want with it", there were just so many variables and options that it would be too time consuming to make a bjuild for every single useful attribute line. 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) btw, can u restore it to bluetapeboy's userspace? i frogot to log in lolBluetapeboy 02:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I did, (I looked at history to see the author). Now I suggest you take a break from PvX for a bit, since you got way too worked up over a build. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i find it at my home, but not in my userspace. how do i make a link to gwt it accsesable in the userspace?Bluetapeboy 02:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's at User:Bluetapeboy/E/any MB Support Blaster. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Put User:Bluetapeboy/E/any MB Support Blaster on your page. 02:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) yes, i know, but i cant access it from my userspace. how can i create a shorcut link?Bluetapeboy 02:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) "bonk" wow im stupid, i cant access it from my userpage, how can i get a link for that?Bluetapeboy 02:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just put brackets (like ) around the page name when putting it on your userpage to link to it. Look at what I typed in the edit window. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) kk tyBluetapeboy 02:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) There have been meaningful edits on talk Since the day i've been on this wiki I always thought that rule was a formal one. I've never actually seen it used ^_^ Thomas Dutch 19:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I happened to remember looking at the build's talk some time ago, so I actually checked this time. Also, it was supposed to be a minor edit :P. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Since you're checking for useless templates Check Category:Templates/Notices I guess, I estimate more than half are useless. 07:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :My job is so much fun, amiright? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I guess it's something to do when you're bored. 07:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Could you or any admin help Help get these dickheads off my User page. --GW-Helllbringer 23:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW--TahiriVeila 23:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::SOMEBODY DOESNT FEEL THE LOVE!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 23:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I love how much yall persist. What are yall secretly gay together? --GW-Helllbringer 23:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes we are as a matter of fact. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::GOOD ONE PAL WANNA CYBER?--TahiriVeila 23:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::SURE 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::IGN This Is R O T T E N. GOGOGOGo--TahiriVeila 23:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::BE RIGHT THERE 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :To be fair, why did you do this Hellbringer? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, I have anger issues and I'll take it out on someone else. So I do apologize for that. --GW-Helllbringer 00:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::To also be honest, you're asking the wrong admin. And you shouldn't have pissed them off. Welcome to PvX :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:07, 10 November 2009 ::::Except I don't see what I did. I was just pointing out a fact. --GW-Helllbringer 00:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::You were being massive bait on a site full of trolls, don't be dumb. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 00:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::And you vanalized someone else's userpage. That certainly didn't help your case. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Very true, but still, where do I tie in as bait Thunda? --GW-Helllbringer 00:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I certainly hope you're joking. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 00:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Surely he knows. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:16, 10 November 2009 :::::::::No, I'm pretty drugged up right now thinking about other things more important than this. --GW-Helllbringer 00:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, other things are more important, so you're all banned so you all can go do those things. Because none of you seem capable of leaving it be yourselves. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -.- Well done, sir.....well done. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:34, 10 November 2009